


Rescuing the Beta

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's Uncle, Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Brett Talbot, Beta Liam Dunbar, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Friend Stiles Stilinski, Good friend Brett Talbot, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Kidnapped Liam Dunbar, Kidnapping, Original Villan - Freeform, Pain, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: After Episode 5x13, Liam gets kidnapped, and Scott, Stiles, and Brett come and rescue him.Prompt/story idea: Breeze005
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Rescuing the Beta

(Episode 5x13)

“Liam, what do you want?” Scott looked at the beta. He still couldn’t forgive him for what he just done. He knew Liam was upset about Hayden dying, Theo was controlling him, but still the murderous look in his eyes. If Mason hadn’t shown up, he really didn’t know if he would be alive or not.

“Theo brought back some of the chimeras to be his pack.”

“I know, Liam I don’t have time right now for this.”

“But, Hayden’s one of them.”

“She’s okay?”

“Alive, I don’t know about okay. Where are you going?”

“To get Kira from some place in New Mexico, her mother took her to get help with control the fox inside of her.”

“Let me go with you.”

“No, you can’t Liam.”

“Let me help.”

“Liam don’t do anything until we get back.”

“But, I’m sorry Scott.”

“I don’t have time right now, Liam.”

Scott walked out the door as Stiles was getting Roscoe ready.

“What did he want?” Stiles asked his best friend.

“He wanted to help.”

“Are you going to let him?”

“You weren’t there when he was trying to kill me, the murderous look in his eyes.”

“Scott, you know it was the super moon and Theo; he was upset about Hayden dying. You need him.”

“We are fine without him for now,” Scott climbed into the jeep as Stiles started the ignition, leaving Liam standing at the house.

Liam walked out of the house, tears forming in his eyes, he reaches for his phone to text Mason when he hears a gunshot. He feels a wave of pain and sees a bullet wound in his leg. A man is walking towards him.

“Poor little beta got left behind?” the man snickered as Liam’s vision went black.

Liam woke up gagged and tied in the back of the truck; he could hear a woman and a man talking in the cab. He tried to break his bondages, but the wolfsbane was making him weak. He also noticed a line of mountain ash blocking him from existing the truck. 

The man opened the door breaking the barrier, grabbing the beta and throwing him to the ground. Liam heard his own ribs crack as the woman and man laughed at him. 

“Aren’t you a cute, little thing?” the woman snickered as she shocked him with a rod that produced an electrical current.

“I kind of feel bad killing you, but then again my niece and sister didn’t deserve to die either,” the man spoke pressing his foot against Liam’s broken ribs.

Liam was almost biting off his own tongue trying not to scream out, but he didn’t want to show his torturers their efforts were working.

“I don’t know who you are or what I did to you,” Liam looked up at him.

“Oh, Liam it wasn’t you who did anything; you just don’t make the right friends. We really don’t want you we just need you to hurt Scott,” the man replied. “Scott ever talk about Allison?”

Liam nodded his head; he knew Scott still missed Allison he talked about her all the time to Liam. He carried her picture around with him everywhere; he shuttered knowing what it felt like to lose Hayden. 

“She was my niece,” he said as put a knife into Liam’s shoulder. This time Liam couldn’t fight screaming out this time. 

“Hurts doesn’t it? Imagine how she felt getting stabbed to death, imagine how I felt losing my only niece. Scott is the reason she died; without him she wouldn’t have been there that night. Without him, she would not have fought on your side at all. This here is my wife; she’s going to help me make the last moments of your life a living hell,” he looked over at the woman. “Every hear about Allison’s mom?”

Liam thought about it trying to ignoring the pain surging through his body not healing because of the wolfsbane. He never heard Argent say anything about his wife or any of the pack for that matter. “No,” he muttered out.

The man started laughing, “of course that traitor of a husband of hers wouldn’t talk about his dead wife. Do you want to why she is dead? Scott. She had to kill herself, after Derek Hale bit her to avoid turning into one of you monsters. She was trying to kill Scott to protect her own daughter, when that weak boy you call your alpha called out to Derek to be rescued. She knew if Allison stayed with Scott; she would end up dead and guess what she was right.” He stabbed another knife into Liam’s other shoulder.

Liam was shaking from the pain, tears were on the verge of his eyes, but he fought them back. The man drug him into an old abandoned warehouse, where they tied him up to a mental fence above a pool of water, they hooked up a machine to shock him. He had to hold himself up or get electrocuted by the water below. 

“You see Liam if we wanted to kill you, we would have already, but we want Scott here to watch you take your final breaths,” he told the beta.

His wife waived Liam’s cell phone in his face, “we kept this on, easy to track, especially with your location on. Does your mom make you have that on? I bet she is going to miss you. How about your dad? Oh, wait we looked into your records, he left you.”

Liam was trying to keep himself from crying, but the pain was getting too much. He was always sensitive about his birth dad leaving him and his mom, before he was even born. “I have a dad,” he told her gritting his teeth.

“Oh, playing tough now, little one? Oh, right you do have a stepdad; I can’t wait for him to look at your lifeless corpse,” the woman pressed down on the button sending Liam into more shock.

Mason looked at his phone; Liam was supposed to meet him at his house two hours ago and wasn’t answering his texts. He knew he went over to talk to Scott’s yesterday; he decided to call the alpha.

Scott and Stiles just got back with Kira, rescuing her after she made a deal with the Skinwalkers. He just dropped Stiles off and was walking in the door, when he heard his phone ring.

“Mason?”

“Scott, have you saw Liam?”

“No, he left here yesterday, and I told him to stay here.”

“I think he’s missing. He was supposed to be here 2 hours ago and isn’t answering his phone. Liam might be a lot of things, but he is never late.”

“Let me call Stiles.”

Scott looked down at his phone, his mind started wondering with all the awful things that could have happened to Liam, and it would be his fault. He told him he couldn’t go with them; he told him to stay here. 

“Mason just called me.”

“As in Liam’s best friend Mason.”

“Yes, Stiles who else would I be talking about. Liam’s missing.”

“Do you think he ran away? I mean you probably made him upset.”

“I don’t think so; I mean I don’t think he would leave without telling Mason.”

“You’re right we know he tells him everything. He’s like the Stiles to you.”

“Stiles, this is serious.”

“I know; I’m thinking. I’ll be over in 5.”

Scott was still standing outside, when he looked down and noticed a dried spot of blood on the steps. He bent down and sniffed it. It was Liam’s blood; he could recognize his beta’s own blood anywhere. Just then a boy ran past, faster than a human should be able to.

“McCall? Enjoying the dirt?”

Scott looked up as Brett Talbot was jogging towards him.

“Liam’s missing, and I found a spot of his blood.”

“Liam Dunbar? As in angry kid, your beta.”

“Yes,” Scott rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll help; don’t ever tell Liam this, but I actually like him. He has spunk and skill. I kind of consider him a friend now.”

Scott smiled at Brett, “thanks.”

Stiles pulled in, “what are you doing here?” Stiles looked at the muscular werewolf.

“Helping,” Brett towered over Stiles.

“I found his blood,” Scott looked at Stiles.

“And I found his location,” he replied holding up his phone. “Whoever took him if they did are either stupid or want us to find him.”

Brett, Scott, and Stiles drove off in his jeep.

Liam was getting towards his breaking point; he couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. The shock from the wires, Allison’s Uncle kept stabbing his limbs in different spots, preventing him from healing, he couldn’t hold himself up for much longer. 

He started sobbing, “please stop, you know Scott didn’t want to get them killed. I’ll do anything you want, just stop.”

The man and woman started laughing, “Scott may have not wanted them dead, but that doesn’t bring them back to life.” The woman pressed the button shocking Liam more.

“It’s my fault,” Scott looked at Stiles. “I sent him away; I left him alone.”

“Scott it’s not your fault,” Stiles looked at him. “Okay maybe it kind of is, but you didn’t kidnap him.”

Brett rolled his eyes, “you’re great at the comforting thing aren’t you.”

“I try.”

“Scott, you’re the true alpha you will get him back,” Brett looked at him.

“I hope,” Scott muttered.

The three pulled into the abandoned lot, suddenly they could hear Liam howl in pain.

Scott and Brett went running inside, leaving Stiles trailing behind. 

“Scott McCall,” the man looked at him.

Scott eyes looked at Liam sobbing, covered in blood, clearly in pain. “Scott make them kill me please,” Liam cried. He couldn’t take any more pain.

“Don’t recognize me? The man looked at the alpha. “Of course, you wouldn’t Allison didn’t live long enough to let you meet her mother’s side of the family.”

Scott flinched at Allison’s name. “That’s right Scott; I’m Allison’s uncle, the one you led to her death. You were the cause of my sister and my niece’s death, without you they would be alive right now. I want you to feel the pain now, watching your own beta die because of you. Gerard told me the bond between a beta and an alpha is unimaginable. Can’t wait to see what you feel when we kill him. We’ve been watching him cry, bleed, and wither in pain for hours. It’s been a great time,” the man smirked.

His wife went towards the control panel, ready to lower Liam into the water for complete electrocution. Brett saw her move her and jumped at her. 

“Don’t lay a hand on him,” Brett told her his eyes flashing yellow.

Scott looked at the man as his eyes flashed red, “I didn’t kill Allison or Victoria. Allison died saving her friends, and Victoria tried to kill me,” 

“She tried to kill you Scott because she was protecting her daughter from getting killed. And guess what she was right,” the man looked at him. 

“Fight me then leave him out of this, it’s my fault, but let me tell you your sister was a psychopath.”

Scott jumped at Allison’s uncle as the man shot at him; Scott barely dodging the bullet.

Stiles came in as Scott was still fighting Allison’s uncle and Brett his wife; his dad was coming to arrest the two kidnappers. Stiles ran over to Liam still chained. 

“Liam look at me.”

“Stop please stop just kill me,” the beta said sobbing.

“Liam, it’s Stiles, I promise I’m getting you out of this.”

Stiles managed to get Liam untied, wrapping the beta in his embrace.

“Liam, you need to calm down we got you, and we aren’t going to let anything else happen to you. 

Liam cried into Stiles shoulder, clutching on to him.

Brett managed to get the woman to the ground, avoiding her knife, and took a quick punch to her face. She was left, knocked out on the ground. 

Scott and Allison’s uncle were fighting hand to hand, him holding a knife to the werewolf. Scott twisted the man’s wrist, leaving him cry out as he withered to the ground. Scott knocked him out placing him besides his wife.

“Liam, I’m so sorry,” Scott hugged the sobbing beta. “I should have let you come; this is all my fault. We need to get the wolfsbane out of you.”

“Liam look at me you’re going to be okay now,” Brett was trying to distract Liam from watching Scott. “Your body can start healing now, it’s alright.” 

Scott took his claw along the boy’s chest, releasing the wolfsbane. Liam collapsed on the ground as his body was trying to heal his wounds. He was still shaking, unable to look at them, tears still streaming down his face. Blood was pouring from his wounds; bruises covered his body.

Brett picked him up carrying him to the jeep as Sheriff Stilinski pulled in with a crew. “We are going to get Liam looked at; they are in there,” Stiles pointed to his dad.

The Sheriff ran over and took one look at Liam, “go now.”

They boys pulled into Deaton’s vet clinic.

“The sign says closed, “ the doctor walked out before seeing Brett holding Liam with Scott and Stiles.

“Lay him down now,” the doctor instructed seeing the broken body of the beta. Brett put Liam down on the table as Deaton started to examine his wounds. Liam still couldn’t recognize where he was at, still traumatized by being tortured. Deaton put his hand on Liam’s shoulder, and the beta screamed out.

“Please, stop don’t hurt me. I can’t take any more.”

“Liam it’s me Deaton,” the man looked at the broken boy.

Scott grabbed his hand, taking away some of his pain, “Liam I’m never going to let you get hurt again, look at me.”

Brett grabbed the boy’s other hand, also watching black veins go up his arm, “Hey, Dunbar it’s alright we have you.”

“Don’t touch me,” Liam was trying to escape their grasps as Deaton put a needle into the boy’s arm.

“That should make him fall asleep for a little bit,” he looked at the three older boys. “He’s in bad shape, but he should be alright.”

Stiles looked at the beta, still muttering in his sleep, “I hope so,” he said stroking the boy’s hair. 

“It’s my fault,” Scott looked down, still holding Liam’s hand. “I shouldn’t have sent him off; if I would have let him go with us he would be fine right now.”

“Scott, you had no clue this would happen; this isn’t your fault Allison’s family has murderous tendencies,” Stiles gripped his best friend’ shoulder.

“Scott he’s going to be alright; Liam is one of the strongest beta I have ever seen, he’s going to recover just fine,” Deaton looked at him. 

Deaton finished stitching Liam’s wounds, “I gave him some morphine to numb the pain right now. Scott can you give him some vicoprofen in a little bit? I got him a prescription ready; fortunately, he is a werewolf, and his wounds will heal fairly quickly. They did pretty good damage to him though, and he looks like he is going to have some trauma from this. I need to go check on some in home patients; I feel like he might feel safer waking up at your house. Be careful with him; I’ll stop in once my in-home rounds are done.”

“Thank you,” Scott looked at him sincerely. He picked up the beta, and they headed off towards the jeep. Stiles drove slowly and carefully to Scott’s house. Brett helped Scott get him onto the couch, covering his shaking body with a blanket. 

“Thank you for helping; I don’t know if we could have rescued him without you,” Scott looked at Brett. “You are more than welcome to go now; you’ve done more than enough he’s my responsibility.

Brett smiled at the alpha, “you’re welcome, but I think I’m going to make sure he wakes up okay.”

Scott looked at Stiles next, “I have no clue what I would do without you; if you want to go check on your dad, we can handle him from here.”

“No way I’m leaving before he wakes up,” Stiles smiled at him.

The boys sat there for about an hour, staring at Liam sleeping still muttering and shaking. Finally, Liam slowly opened his eyes, his breathing became rapid, and panicky. Scott heard the boy’s heartrate spike.

“Liam, it’s me, Scott, we got you are safe now.”

Liam made eye contact with the beta and his heart rate lowered. 

“How do you feel?” Scott looked at him.

“A lot less pain; I’m just so tired.”

“Well, you were in really bad shape.”

“How did you guys rescue me?” Liam was shocked that Brett, Stiles, and Scott were all there for him. 

“Mason called me that you were missing. I panicked and called Stiles asking for his help, and I saw Brett running past. He stopped and decided to come help you,” Scott looked down at him.

“Thanks,” Liam was ashamed that they saw him beaten down so bad, crying, weak and helpless. 

“You gave me quite a scare, little wolf,” Stiles looked at him.  
“I don’t know what I would have down if I didn’t find you,” Scott looked at his beta.

“Surprisingly, I actually care about you Liam,” Brett looked down at him smiling. 

“Deaton prescribed you some pain meds; I am going to go get them I’ll be right back,” Scott looked at him. 

Liam tries to sit up, but falls back over, groaning in pain. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Brett said as he picked the beta up into a sitting position. 

“Thanks,” Liam looked at Brett ashamed of how weak he was.

“Liam, you literally got tortured you can let us help you for a little bit,” Stiles smiled at him.

“I just don’t get it why did you rescue me, I literally fight with you all the time,” Liam said looking a Brett, “I betrayed you and Scott,” he said looking at Stiles. 

“Hey, look at me Dunbar. The past is in the past I don’t care about what you did at Devenford, I know it was your IED. Scott saved my life , and honestly I think of you as a friend now. I care about you; you should have saw how worried I was about you when Scott said you were missing,” Brett looked at the beta.

“Thanks, Talbot, I think you’re a pretty good friend now” Liam looked at him. 

“Now that you are okay; I’m going to go home now; Lori is probably having a fit. I promised Mason I would call him when we have you back safe,” Brett looked at him. “Take care of yourself.”

Stiles looked at Liam, “do you need anything?”

“Water, please,” Liam looked at him.

Stiles got up and got him a glass of water, sitting back down beside the beta.

“Why did you come rescue me? I have been awful to you guys lately.” 

“Liam, even though I might not show it I actually care about you. You are Scott’s beta, but you are also my friend. I was so scared when I saw you tied up, bleeding, in pain.”

Liam suddenly remembered how Stiles untied him and held him when they found him.

“Thanks, Stiles for everything.”

Stiles laughed at him, “Liam, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass, but you are my friend and feel like a little brother to me. I will always make sure you are okay.” He wrapped his arms around the beta, “it’s going to be okay now.”

Scott comes back in with the medicine, “Take this,” he hands Liam the pills.

“Hey, I don’t know about you two, but I am starving I’m going to go pick up some food for us. I’ll be back,” Stiles looked at them, he felt like Scott and Liam needed to talk.

Scott and Liam sat in silence for a few moments, then Liam looked over at his alpha, “I’m so sorry Scott; I don’t know how I ever thought about killing you.”

“I’m the one that should be apologizing to you; I’m the reason you got kidnapped and tortured,” Scott looked at the beta. 

“Scott it’s not your fault; you had no control of the situation. I tried to kill you; I trusted Theo over you.”

“Stop, Liam I already forgave you. I know you were just upset about Hayden; I know how it feels to lose the person you are in love with. It was the super moon; you had little control of yourself, much less with your IED. Theo is manipulative; he even made me not trust Stiles.”

Liam is silent for you, trying to hold back tears, “Scott, I just don’t know how you can forgive me.”

“Liam don’t I told you I forgive you; I always trust you by my side. You don’t know how worried I was about you; I don’t know what I would have done if you were killed. I care about you more than you know. You might be my beta, but you’re also my brother.”

“Thanks, Scott,” Liam gives the alpha a hug.

“Drink some of this you need to start regaining your health to heal faster,” Scott said handing him the glass of water. 

Stiles pulls up in Roscoe and hands Liam and Scott some food. Liam stares at the food for a little bit, unsure if he will be able to eat.

“Liam, you need to regain your strength, you can do it,” Stiles looked at him.

Liam took a bite of his sandwich and looked at the two older boys, “I love both of you like brothers; I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Stiles and Scott place their hands-on Liam’s shoulders, “we love you too, and will always come for you.”

“But try not to get kidnapped next time,” Stiles smiles at the beta.


End file.
